five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Stages
FNaTL= Performance Stage The Performance Stage 'is a location in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland. This is the starting location for Laa-Laa and Dipsy. Appearance It seems to be a small show stage. Not too much details can be seen here with the exception of the poster on the background wall. A wooden floor can be seen in the Dream Night. Gameplay Laa-Laa and Dipsy begin standing beside each other at the start of the night. Eventually, they move away, and once they leave, they don't return to the stage. Trivia * The poster on the wall is very similar to the poster in the Office. ** The posters were also changed in the revamp. * The Performance Stage, the Repair Room, and the Tubby Stage are the only starting locations for two characters in the entire series. * In the Dream Night, the camera angle is changed to show the wooden floor to make the plushes visible. |-|FNaTL 2= Tubby Stage The '''Tubby Stage is a location in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. This is the starting location for Po 2.0 and Laa-Laa. Appearance The Tubby Stage is a very plain area, with only a wall at the back. Not much else can be seen. Gameplay Po 2.0 and Laa-Laa begin here, with Po on the left and Laa Laa on the right. They will eventually leave, but they cannot come back to the area. Rarely, the two will stare at the player with veiny eyes. Trivia * The Performance Stage, Repair Room, and the Tubby Stage are the only two areas to hold more than one character at a time. * The instance of Po 2.0 and Laa Laa staring at the camera can be seen in the FNaTL2 trailer. * Both characters in their regular inactive state appear to have eyes, even in the Nightmare Night, even when either are alone. This is the only instance of characters appearing with eyes in the cameras in the Nightmare Night, excluding unused renders. |-|Beta= Performance Stage The 'Performance Stage '''is a location in the demo of ''Five Nights at Tubbyland. This is the starting location for Laa-Laa and Dipsy. Appearance The Performance Stage appears identical to the full game with the exception of a visible wooden floor. The wall is the same, however the poster for the full game was changed in the revamp. Gameplay It acts identical to the full game, with Laa-Laa and Dipsy beginning here, able to move at any time, and never returning to this area. However, the one difference is that Dipsy's missing eye is on the floor beside him, and it disappears when he leaves. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Performance Stage Laa-laa dipsy stage new.png|Laa-Laa and Dipsy on the Performance Stage. Dipsy stage new.png|Dipsy alone on the Performance Stage. Laa-laa stage new.png|Laa-Laa alone on the Performance Stage. Laa-laa dipsy stage plush.png|The Laa-Laa and Dipsy plushes on the Performance Stage from the Dream Night. Dipsy stage plush.png|The Dipsy plush alone on the Performance Stage from the Dream Night. Laa-laa stage plush.png|The Laa-Laa plush alone on the Performance Stage from the Dream Night. Performance stage plush.png|The Performance Stage from the Dream Night. Dipsy laa laa performance stage.png|Dipsy and Laa-Laa on the Performance Stage, from before the revamp. Dipsy performance stage.png|Dipsy alone on the Performance Stage, from before the revamp. Laa laa performance stage.png|Laa-Laa alone on the Performance Stage, from before the revamp. Performance stage.png|The Performance Stage from before the revamp. FNaTL 2 Tubby Stage lala2stage.png|Po 2.0 and Laa Laa on the Tubby Stage. lala2stagestare.png|Po 2.0 and Laa Laa staring at the camera from the Tubby Stage. po2stage.png|Po 2.0 alone on the Tubby Stage. lala2stagealone.png|Laa Laa alone on the Tubby Stage. Stagehalloween 1.png|Po 2.0 and Laa-Laa staring at the camera from the Tubby Stage with no eyes, from the Nightmare Night. Po v2 laa laa v2 trailer.gif|Po 2.0 and Laa-Laa on the Tubby Stage from the FNaTL 2 trailer. Beta Performance Stage Beta laa laa dipsy stage.png|Beta Laa-Laa and Dipsy on the Performance Stage. Beta dipsy stage.png|Beta Dipsy alone on the Performance Stage. Beta laa laa stage.png|Beta Laa-Laa alone on the Performance Stage. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2